The Wallflower Child
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: And one day the dream was over. Police and handcuffs. Then doctors in white coats. They were arrested and locked away.


_**The Wallflower Child**_

By:

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

Sasuke Uchiha was strong and confident. He lived for the violence, but protected those who couldn't protect themselves. Outgoing and lived for today. He was handsome. He wasn't perfect, but he was the opposite of her.

Sakura Haruno was frigale and shy. She didn't live for anything, but at the same time for something. She was weak and always faded into the background. A Wallflower child. She was beautiful, even if she didn't believe it. She wasn't perfect, but she was the opposite of him.

The feeling of blood on his bare knuckles excited him. The adrenalie that coursed through his veins awaked the demon within him each and everytime his fist conected with some asshole. His body fit and musclure, he never meet anyone who could take him in a fair fight. And he loved this. He didn't fight for money or for fame. He faught for the weak and the powerless. He faught for the fragile. And that is how he came to know Sakura Haruno.

She stayed hidden away in the library, nose deep in some novel that had caught her interest. She loved the happy endings that she knew were cliche and would never happen, but it helped her. She was fragile, like a a rare flower, but she was strong too. She had to be after years of abuse by the hands of the people who gave her life. She hated the feeling of being weak. The feeling of not being able to get them to stop. She would fight, but it never helped. Or that was the case untill Sasuke Uchiha came along.

He would fight for her, no matter what. He was always there to save her. He was her saving grace. One night he saved Sakura by commiting the ultimate sin. He took a human life. Then he took another. Yes, he had saved her. And for this, she loved him.

They went on the run, living the life. Drinks, drugs, sex. Everything your mother warned you about and more. They ran and ran, always serching for another high, always running from the past. He still fought, and thats how they made the money to fuel the high. He still loved it, but not as much as before. He still loved the blood and the feeling, but the reason was nothing like before. He longed to fight for justice once more. But for her, he would do anything.

The nightmares followed her wherever they went. The screams and the blood and Sasuke pulled the trigger on her fathers pistol. The way her mother staggered back as bullet ripped through her body. The blank look in her fathers eyes as he lay on the floor, never to hurt her again. The drugs, booze, and sex helped. But it was always Sasuke that was her guiding light. He'd comfort her as she woke from the horrible nightmares. He gave her everything her parents had not, love.

And one day the dream was over. Police and handcuffs. Then doctors in white coats. They were arrested and locked away, but not in a dank jail ceil. But in an institution for the crimaly insane. Neither understood why. Sasuke thought it was the love for blood and for the fight that landed him in his new 'home'. Sakura thought it was the years of untreated abuse that followed her as a constant nightmare as to what they had done.

For some reason, the doctors in white labcoats instead that Sasuke and Sakura never meet. They tried to keep them away. They medicated them enough to put down a small horse, but no amount injected into their viens could make their love run cold. They snuck around the cameras and shared a few brief moments. But it was worth it.

They made friends. Naruto insisted he had a demon trapped inside of him, bond to him by the tattoo on his stomach. Neji went and killed his whole family after being passed over for the weak cusion, because he was not of the main bloodline. Tenten had a thing for knives and other sharp weapons. She had brutily murdered and decimated five men and women, feeling no remorse. Ino was a whore who after an acid trip gone wrong, slit the throat of the 'monsters' around her. They were a mix matched group, but friends none the less. They wouldn't judge Sasuke and Sakura for their love. They encouraged it. They embraced them for who they were. And both loved it.

Every morning Sakura would get up and go through her normal rutine. Brush her teeth, comb her hair, etc. And every morning, she would look in the mirror and smile, because reflecting back at her would be her one and only Sasuke Uchiha, her guiding light.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**_This may be confusing, but here's the deal. Sakura is Schizophrenic. And due to the child abuse, she developed an alter ego that was everything she wasn't. And Sasuke was this alter-ego. Not sure if I portraied it right, but it was a random idea that I got last night. Hope you like it, sorry for all mistakes in spelling and grammar. Hate to say it, but that's on stereotype about this Southerner that is right... _**

**_Later!_**


End file.
